Benutzer Diskussion:BobaCartman
Hi, willkommen auf meiner Diskussionsseite. Eine kleine Bitte: Bitte kein Re: mehr! Ältere Beiträge sind im Archiv * 1 * 2 Wunderbar, viel Platz... Also, ich meinte, es verlinkt auf die hisige Seite Hilfe:Übersicht, wo nur noch Verschoben zu.... steht. Daher sollte Hilfe auf das Hilfe-Wiki verlinken. Marta Ägnös (Diskussion, MUM, LC, DT) 16:32, 21. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Kein Problem, man muss es nur hinterher wissen. Marta Ägnös (Diskussion, MUM, LC, DT) 16:43, 21. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Ich hab das gan einfach gemacht, im Sinne von "ich füge alle Links auf den beschreibungsseiten meiner selbst erstellten Wikis ein, und sehe dann mal weiter", also ist eigentlich nur um das Interesse auch für neues zu wecken, denn manchmal muss man erst mal auf etwas kommen, um es mögen zu können. Du kannst dich gerne auch mal im MUM-Gästebuch einschreiben ^^ (findet sich im braunen Balken) Marta Ägnös (Diskussion, MUM, LC, DT, Wikia) 08:23, 24. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Aber wenn man mal da war, kann man ja sich eintragen, egal, wie oft man dort ist. PS: FSS ist fast wie Drawn Together, wenn du mal lesen willst. Marta Ägnös (Diskussion, MUM, LC, DT, Wikia) 08:42, 24. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ::Grundsätzlich freu ich mich über jede Geschichte. Kannst du mir das nochmal genauer mit deinem bemerkten Problem erklären? Marta Ägnös (Diskussion, MUM, LC, DT, Wikia) 08:51, 24. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :::Gut, dass du mich daran erinnerst. Ich muss das noch genauer schreiben, das heißt, dass durch eine bestimmte Vorlage diese Klausel aufgehoben ist. Marta Ägnös (Diskussion, MUM, LC, DT, Wikia) 08:55, 24. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ::::Hab ich schon gesehen. Weißt du, ich hab in MUM fast alle Seiten auf meiner Beobachtungsliste ;) Also die Geschichte muss nicht (sollte nicht) in einem Rutsch reinkommen, du kannst auch jetzt gleich ein paar Satze schreiben. Marta Ägnös (Diskussion, MUM, LC, DT, Wikia) 09:15, 24. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :::::Ok, gut. Nur das mit dem Staff wird leider nichts, aber dasselbe kann ich trotzdem auch als helper. Marta Ägnös (Diskussion, MUM, LC, DT, Wikia) 10:13, 24. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Druckversion Voici. Marta Ägnös (Diskussion, MUM, LC, DT, Wikia) 08:20, 26. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Danke für deine Hilfe, aber ich warte auch noch Avatars Meinung ab!--Ashka Harley (Diskussion) 12:22, 26. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Réponse Das hat den Sinn, dass es angezeigt wird, da es zum Ersten nicht angezeigt wurde. Wenn du dich über den Titel wunderst, ich bin gerade schwer französisch Eingestellt http://fr.wikia.com Begrüß mich dort doch mal! Marta Ägnös (Diskussion, MUM, LC, DT, Wikia) 15:40, 28. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Je dis: Pas de problème, hauptsache, du verstehst die Grundzüge. Syyntax ist ja immer dieselbe. Marta Ägnös (Diskussion, MUM, LC, DT, Wikia) 15:45, 28. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ::Wieviel Jahre hattest du schon? Könntest du mir mit dem Einfügen von Wikis helfen? Siehst du ja, wenn du auf zufälligen Artikel drückst. Marta Ägnös (Diskussion, MUM, LC, DT, Wikia) 15:54, 28. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :::Ach so, ich hatte bereits 4 Jahre. Also, ich mmeine die Projektbeschreibungen, zumindest die der Top 20, siehe meine Disku in http://fr.wikia.com Marta Ägnös (Diskussion, MUM, LC, DT, Wikia) 16:05, 28. Okt. 2008 (UTC) . Ich hab noch eine Frage: Was ist "class hellklick" und wie/wo bindet man sie ein? Weißt du das? Marta Ägnös (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, Wikia) 16:15, 28. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Vom hören her, und ja, ich frag ihn mal. Marta Ägnös (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, Wikia) 16:17, 28. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ::Danke, da war es drin ^^ Marta Ägnös (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, Wikia) 16:22, 28. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :::Ich überleg es mir mal, zuerst muss ich jedoch noch 3 Antworten schreiben und meine Signatur überprüfen. Marta Ägnös (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, Wikia) 16:25, 28. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ::::Danke, wirklich. Marta Ägnös (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, http://de.wikia.com/wiki/User:MtaÄ Wikia) 16:30, 28. Okt. 2008 (UTC) http://de.starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Darth_Tenebrous Der Artikel über Darth Tenebrous ist kein Stub. Mehr Information als die die dort steht, gibt es nicht (siehe Wookieepedia-Link). Grüße, --Der Imperator 15:40, 31. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Umzug Also ich glaube er hat nur an den Betreiber von GratisWiki.com ne Mail geschickt nicht allen. --Sipanz 21:13, 31. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Englisch Was hat der dir schon getan? Ich hab ihn auf jeden Fall gefressen. Marta Ägnös (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, Wikia) 15:04, 5. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Ausdruck für der wird noch was bekommen... außerdem hat er dich als blöd betitelt, auf der Seite Projekt des Monats. Suche in Kommentare. Marta Ägnös (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, Wikia) 15:46, 5. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Hm, hm ^^ Begrüße einen neuen Helfer! ^^ Ich hab aber noch was anderes: Mit welchen Spiele-Konsolen kennst du dich aus / hast du zu tun, ich und Avatar wollen da so eine stetig akutalisierte Liste der releases erstellen, für Wikia. Welche sind deine Konsolen (auch PC)? Marta Ägnös (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, Wikia) 16:51, 5. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Danke, releases sind zu deutsch "Veröffentlichungen", ich meine aktuell herauskommendes zu PC und Konsole. Wir (Avatar und ich) wollen mit den Usern (wie dir) diese Seite hochziehen. Fürs erste schreibst du was du weißt, auf meine Disku. Marta Ägnös (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, Wikia) 17:05, 5. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::Ich mach gerade das Schema. Marta Ägnös (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, Wikia) 17:44, 5. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::Bald fertig. Marta Ägnös (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, Wikia) 17:48, 5. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::::Wie du siehst, kanns losgehen. Viel Spaß! ;) Marta Ägnös (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, Wikia) 17:54, 5. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::::Ok, aber es gibt ja die Funktion, zu sortieren Marta Ägnös (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, Wikia) 18:29, 5. Nov. 2008 (UTC) # Ja, das dauert noch ein wenig, spätestens Montag. Marta Ägnös (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, Wikia) 18:48, 5. Nov. 2008 (UTC) James Bond&Englisch Ach ja was meintest du bei Projekt des Monats Kommentare als du zu Benutzer:Englisch irgendwas über James Bond geschrieben hast ? --Sipanz 18:45, 5. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Vandalieren muss ja nicht sein, die Grafik war aber auf seiner Disku... nein, ich muss jetzt aufpassen, was ich sage ^^ Marta Ägnös (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, Wikia) 18:51, 5. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::Ja aber woher willst du wissen das es was Mit bond zu tun hat ? Da Steht irgendwas mit Atomwaffen und Faschisten ich glaub das hat er bloß erwunden und diese Person Raphael Drake existiert nicht nicht in der Realität und nicht in einem Film. --Sipanz 18:53, 5. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::: Ah danke dann werde ich mal in die Englische Wikipedia gucken.Es kann doch noch nicht sein das ein Wiki das für das Englisch Lernen über unbekannte James Bond Personen schreibt! --Sipanz 18:57, 5. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::: Jo hab es gerade gelesen stimmt wirklich er ist verrückt so was in sein Wiki zu machen genau so wie diese Bilder. --Sipanz 19:12, 5. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::::Das war keine gute Idee von ihm, denn Avatar sieht heute noch drüber ^^ setz den Link auf Avatars Disku, der wird dann sicher seine Meinung dazu ablassen... Marta Ägnös (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, Wikia) 19:29, 5. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::::::Gib Avatar noch diese Links, dann wird er ihn vielleicht global sperren. Marta Ägnös (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, Wikia) 19:34, 5. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Van Gogh Bild Also jetzts reichts nur weil er der Admin ist darf er nicht entscheiden was auf unsere persönliche benutzerseite sein soll die sollt der Benutzer selbst machen.Wir müssen was tun. --Sipanz 20:26, 5. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Ich zwar nicht aber leider kann ich die bilder nicht entfernen weil er die Benutzerseiten zum Bearbeiten gesperrt hat.Der gehört gesperrt und das Wiki an mir übergeben.Was will er eigentlich mit diesen Bildern überall erreichen ich geh mal bisschen über das Bild nachforschen vielleicht hat es was mit Nazis zu tun.Naja was können wir machen mich regt diese behinderte bild voll auf. --Sipanz 20:31, 5. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Keine ahunug er wird es sowieso nicht tun er benutzt das wiki für andere zwecke. --Sipanz 20:38, 5. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Was er ist will ich nicht Wissen oder will mich nicht über sowas unterhalten. Mich regt es nur auf das er Bilder auf unsere Benutzerseite tut die dort nichts zu suchen haben. --Sipanz 20:48, 5. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Crash Bandicoot Ja, ich kenne Crash Bandicoot, aber das ist schon lange her. Mein Cousin hatte eine PS (ich ein N64, konnte also kein CB zuhause spielen) und da haben wir die ersten drei Teile gespielt. Crash Bandicoot ist der einzige Teil den ich besitze für den GB Advance. Aber ich hab's schon lang' nicht mehr gespielt und weiß auch nicht mehr so viel. --Gruß Dr. Crisp 18:10, 6. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Wenn du mir die Seiten nennst werd ich auch mal vorbeischauen und "spielen". --Dr. Crisp 18:20, 6. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Englisch Ich wette, du magst Englisch genuaso gerne, wie Cartman Scott Tenormann (hoffentlich richtig geschrieben) mag! --Mario Lover 14:27, 7. Nov. 2008 (UTC) : Ja, natürlich! Stimmt ja, ist ja ein englischer Name, deshalb nur ein N! Scott Tenorman! --Mario Lover 14:42, 7. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :: Eine gute Folge, finde ich! Cartman wird anfangs zwar verarscht (ich mag Cartman auch), doch er rächt sich dann sehr intelligent! Und das find ich witzig! --Mario Lover 15:06, 7. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Anstehende Veröffentlichungen Hast du das Erscheindatum dazu? Marta Ägnös (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, Wikia) 15:33, 8. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Lizenzen Danke für den hinweis, den du mir eben gegeben hast ich hoffe, jetzt ist es gut (Beispiel: | Edelkeiler.jpg ) - Ivor 15:56, 8. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Admin So ich bin jetzt Admin ready to go --Simpel 17:33, 8. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Das bringt alölles nichts löscht das Wiki am besten die wichtigsten Sachen die mir Sinnvoll erscheinen hab ich auf meiner festplatte gespeichert dann führen wir eben mein Plan aus --Simpel 18:12, 8. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Wem hast du eine Mail geschickt? Marta Ägnös (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, Wikia) 18:20, 8. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::Wenn du mir eine Geschikt hast hab ich keine Empfangen--Simpel 18:21, 8. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::Ich auch nicht. Marta Ägnös (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, Wikia) 18:25, 8. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::::Schick sie mir bitte noch mal, gerade kahm bei mir auch nichts von den Beobachtungsmails. [[User:MtaÄ|Marta Ägnös (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, Wikia)]] 18:52, 8. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Danke das du mir geholfen hast im englisch wiki wieder rechte zu bekommen danke. --Sipanz 20:57, 8. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Guter Spruch! Also ich wollte dir nur ein kompliment machen, wegen einem Spruch von dir auf MtaÄs Diskussionsseite: "Und, wir haben zwar einen Deal, aber ich hasse dich immer noch". Find den Spruch echt gut! --Mario Lover 16:11, 9. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Ja, gut gelungen, nur ich muss jetzt sehen, dass ich nicht so was wie Avatar kriege (vom Umfang her) ^^ Marta Ägnös (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, Wikia) 16:18, 9. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :: Könntest du mir da mehr Informationen geben, kenn mich mit Crash Bandicoot nicht aus. --Mario Lover 18:17, 10. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::: Ja, sry, habs unabsichtlich auf meine disku geschrieben, habs sogar schon gesucht und mir gedacht, ich habs nicht gespeichert, deshalb hab ichs beim Artikel "Crash Bandicoot" im Super Mario Wiki nochmal hingeschrieben. --Mario Lover 19:00, 10. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Re: Staff, Helfer Je t'ai donné la réponse à Benutzer Diskussion:Avatar (habe dir geantwortet, falls das t'ai donné dir Probleme bereitet) Marta Ägnös (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, Wikia) 14:44, 12. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Wenn du ein Problem hast, das nichts mit Hubs zu tun hat, frag mich jetzt auch ^^ Marta Ägnös (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, Wikia) 17:29, 12. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::Hab das mit den Hubs mit Avatar abgeklärt (siehe Forum) Marta Ägnös (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, Wikia) 17:42, 12. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Anmeldungsproblem Da das Bandipedia hilfe braucht, würde ich mich gern dort anmelden, aber das funktioniert nicht. (Ich habe den Artikel Crash Nitro Kart vor kurzem geschrieben) Da steht dann immer, das man meine Anmeldung im moment nicht bearbeiten kann. Ich würde gern wissen warum. Antworte mir doch hier drunter. :Worum genau handelt es sich? (Genaue Fehlermeldung) Marta Ägnös (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, Wikia) 19:12, 12. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :: Ja woher soll ich denn das wissen? Soll ich dir zitieren was da stand? ^^ :::Entweder das oder du machst ein Bildschirmfoto. (zur Fehleranalyse) Marta Ägnös (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, Wikia) 19:15, 12. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::O.K Moment. :::: "Es tut uns leid, aber wir können deine Anmeldung momentan nicht bearbeiten. Zurück zur Seite Spezial:Anmelden." Das stand da. Liegt es vielleicht daran das man ein mindestalter braucht? :::::Welches Alter hast du angegeben? Marta Ägnös (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, Wikia) 19:22, 12. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::::: Ja vielleicht mein richtiges? ich bin elf. :::::::Ok, sollte eigentlich gehen... wie würdest du gerne heißen? (Ich mach das dann) Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, w:de:User:MtaÄ Wikia) 19:26, 12. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::::: Ja und wie willst du das anstellen? Normalerweise müsste ich das doch auch können und außerdem müsste´ich dir dann doch alle meine daten geben. und ob das dann so richtig ist? ^^ :::::::Ganz einfach: Ich muss nur wissen, wie du heißen willst und wie alt du bist. Alles andere ist optional und kannst du später nachtragen. Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, w:de:User:MtaÄ Wikia) 19:30, 12. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::::::::: Wenn ich jetzt noch wüsste wie ich das nachtragen kann wärs optimal. ::::::::::Das sag ich dir sobald das Ding erstellt ist. Da kannst du alles eintragen, ich sage dir dann wie. Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, w:de:User:MtaÄ Wikia) 19:33, 12. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::::::: Da ich meinen normalen Spitznamen (Leen) nicht nehmen konnte möchte ich NinaCortex heißen. Falls du hinbekommen solltest das ich auch Leen heißen kann, nenn mich so :::::::::Ich mach mich an die Arbeit. Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, w:de:User:MtaÄ Wikia) 19:37, 12. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::::::: Sag bescheid wenn du soweit bist und herzlichen glückwunsch zum geburtstag nachträglich!!!!!!! :Danke. Wäre dir eine Zahl sehr unangenehm in deinem Account? 84.158.203.131 19:40, 12. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Tja, wenn es nicht anders geht Hier bitte: http://de.drawntogether.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer:NinaCortex Du weißt schon das ich da gar nicht hinwollte sondern nach BANDIPEDIA Das ist egal, der Account ist in ganz Wikia verwendbar. Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, w:de:User:MtaÄ Wikia) 19:52, 12. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Ja ok, yo danke Und wie ändert man das jetzt alles? schon eingeloggt? Dann immer mit 4 ~ unterschreiben. Also, in Spezial:Einstellungen. Wie das genau geht, schreib ich dir morgen, ich muss jetzt weg. Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, w:de:User:MtaÄ Wikia) 19:58, 12. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Der Leen von der Spongepedia? Ist ja ein zufälliger Zufall, ich wollte dich ehe kontaktieren wegen der Infos auf deiner Benutzerseite und Akus Talk. Egal, muss ich nicht mehr machen :) Gruß, BobaCartman 16:28, 13. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Yo, ich fühle mich geschmeichelt. Aber Marta Ägnös hat mich bei Bandipedia angemeldet und ich weiß nicht wie ich meine Daten nachtragen kann. Was wolltest du mir denn sagen, wegen Aku? Übrigens bin ich die Leen, nicht der Leen. Ach außerdem habe ich den Artikel Crash Nitro Kart geschrieben, ich weiß, ich bin noch nicht so geübt in Artikel-schreiben "Leen" #Hab ich alles schon mitgekriegt, immerhin hab ich etwa 301 Punkte beim Wikipediasuchttest, und werd noch meine Disku lesen. #Du hast Aku auf Aku Aku aufmerksahm gemacht. #Beim Technischen hab ich keine Ahnung. Ich kann dir aber sagen das dein Passwort Wikia ist, und du es schnell nach der Anmeldung ändern sollst. Wenn dir jemand den Account Klaut (Denk nicht dran, Englisch!!), sag mir in der Spongepedia bescheid. #Sorry! #Vieleicht zieht Bandipedia in ein paar Monaten von Wikia weg, wenn ich mir eine TLD leisten kann. Dann werd ich auf jeden Fall aktiver. #Ich bin Zwar "etwas" besser im Artikel schreiben, aber sehr faul. #Gruß, BobaCartman 19:25, 14. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Yo, danke, ich glaub jetzt ist alles geklärt, außer wüsste ich noch gern wie du in der spongepedia heißt. sag mir bescheid wenn du dir dieses tld dingsbumsda leisten kannst. Leen Bandipedia Woher soll ich das wissen, welche Abkürzungen? Ich will dich damit ja nicht nerven aber ich bin halt neu --NinaCortex 08:21, 15. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Na, ich bin eigentlich öfter auf YouTube (Ich muss ja schließlich wissen was ich mir zu Weihnachten wünsche) aber sowas habe ich da noch nie gesehen. Kann ich dir auch mal eine Frage stellen? Wie heißt der weitere Mutant der Cortex erschaffen hat, in Der Zorn des Cortex? --NinaCortex 08:28, 15. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Ja aber ist trotzdem falsch, wird anders geschrieben ^^ --NinaCortex 08:33, 15. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Crunch, wenn du mir nicht glaubst, geh zur Crash Village. --NinaCortex 08:38, 15. Nov. 2008 (UTC) : Nein aber jetzt mal ehrlich, kennst du seiten über crash wo ich noch mehr erfahren könnte z.b diese abkürzungen oder so.. aber auf deutsch bitte--NinaCortex 08:43, 15. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Och ja stimmt auch wieder. Könnten wir uns nicht was vom englischem abgucken?--NinaCortex 08:52, 15. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Tja nur schade das ich kein englisch übersetzen kann --NinaCortex 08:54, 15. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Ja, merke grade auch das Google nicht wirklich eine Quelle ist, jetzt wo du es sagst. Aber wenn du doch so viel weißt warum schreibst du dann nicht noch haufenweise artikel mehr, zu faul? ich auch aber reiße micht zusammen ^^ --NinaCortex 19:43, 15. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Frage " Gramatick " Deine Deutschnote ist nochmal? ^^ Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, Wikia) 19:44, 15. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Ich frag mich, ob es noch mehr so sinnvolle Aussprache-Schreibweisen gibt, hast du noch weitere? Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, Wikia) 19:48, 15. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::Ja, ich hab irgendwie den Lehrerfimmel, Fehler zu finden ;) Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, Wikia) 08:51, 16. Nov. 2008 (UTC) South Park Ich will nur mal fragen, aber wärest du prinzipiell geneigt dazu, in einem Wiki in Wikia auch zu schreiben? (Falls es je eins gibt...) Oder gib mir mal den Link zu dem, wo du bereits schreibst, ich frage noch mal. Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, Wikia) 13:54, 17. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Quoi exactement? Ehm, was genau meinst du? Die Anspielung auf die Grammatik? Das mach ich nur bei Benutzer, die ich schon eine Weile kenne. ^^ Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, Wikia) 18:54, 17. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::Nun ja, ich denke ich darf das ab und an mal machen? (Wenn es dir nichts aus macht; allgemein als Spaß mit sinnvollem Hintergrund zu sehen) Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, Wikia) 18:58, 17. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::Ich habe angedeutet, dass es ja sein kann, dass irgendwer eins aufmacht; und ob du dann mitschreibst. Das mit dem Link hast du aber verstanden? Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, Wikia) 19:06, 17. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::::Nun, die Idee ist ja nicht von mir ; SuperMario hat halt keine e-Mail Adresse zum beantragen eines Wikis... also mach ich das doch ;) Und zum anderen: Warum ist es off? Und wie wäre es, wenn du ein de.southpark aufmachst? Community ist ja da, das ist schon mal sicher. Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, Wikia) 19:16, 17. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::::Aha, aber du und ich wären zumindest öfters aktiv? (Ich seh das Zeug jeden Abend... obwohl ich nicht sollte ^^) Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, Wikia) 19:25, 17. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::::::Nun, was heißt adoptieren... ich sag nur, ich kenne und könnte, aber da ich ja ein request gerade laufen hab... (und DT ja auch seperat ist) Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, Wikia) 19:31, 17. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::::::Ehm, Bürokraten und Adminrechte nicht, aber mal zusehen... Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, Wikia) 19:36, 17. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Du verlässt Wikia? Und hast du in den Einstellungen ein Häckchen zuviel (zeige alle webebanner)? Wenn du Monaco wie ich nimmst, dann hast du nur eine Webung auf der Hauptseite Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, Wikia) 15:44, 19. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::Das hat auch leider seinen Grund, warum das so ist: So eine firma finanziert sich nicht von selbst, und man will den angemeldeten Benutzer etwas anbieten, damit sie sich anmelden; aber nochmal: Verlässt du Wikia? (Es gibt auch dei mediawiki-Seite Anonnotice, wo man drauf hinweisen kann) Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, Wikia) 15:49, 19. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::Und mit welchem Wiki gehst du weg? Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, Wikia) 15:59, 19. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::::Das ist leider eine aus meiner Sichtweise schlechte Denkensweise (Wikia so lange zu benutzen, bis man sich losreißt) :( aber das ist alles deine Entscheidung. Du kannst auch gleich umziehen, dann melden sich hier keine exklusiven Bandipedia-Nutzer mehr an... (Und wenn du das gelesen hast, vergiss mein Gewäsch und lass uns wieder zurückkehren zur normalen Umgangsform. D'accord?) Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, Wikia) 16:04, 19. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::::Ok, nun, ich meine nur, dass das in keinen Konflikt ausartet (Stichwort: "es") aber wo wir gerade dabei sind, sollte mal wieder was dort löschen ^^ Schön, dass du dort Wikia erwähnst. Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, Wikia) 16:11, 19. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::::::Aha, so ist das... hab ich nicht gewusst, nur, dass sie gegangen sind. Nun, wie auch immer... warum wurde es nochmal nicht komplett gelöscht? Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, Wikia) 16:19, 19. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::::::Ach so. Soll ichs mal provozieren? ^^ (Nein, nein...) du bist gerade etwas oft am schreiben? Ich muss in MUM alle Artikel mit Geschichte:_XY zu XY verschieben... für den neuen Namespace; Geschichte. Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, Wikia) 16:23, 19. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Ja, was man in Wikia nicht alles beantragen kann... muss man doch nur wissen, das es geht? Genial für ein Geschichtenwiki, finde ich ^^ Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, Wikia) 16:27, 19. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Da SPP ja nicht kommt, können wir es zum South-Park Wiki machen (Oder Wiki mit Fokus auf South Park) Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, Wikia) 16:31, 19. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::Hmmm... alleine hab ich aber auch keine große Zeit, das hochzuziehen (da müssen schon user da sein) Ich würd auch ein paar sachen schreiben, aber letztendlich bin ich ja immer mehr für den hintergrund zuständig ^^ Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, Wikia) 16:37, 19. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::Mir fällt nichts mehr ein... ach ja, lies doch mal, was Avatar auf seine Disku schrieb. Das wird sich in den nächsten Tagen klären, ob er raus fliegt. Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, Wikia) 16:44, 19. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::::Dann guten Appetit, aber nicht zuviel, sonst geht es dir noch wie mir ^^ Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, Wikia) 16:47, 19. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Bild: Aku Aku Das mit dem Vorlage:Dateiinfo habe ich schon bei aku aku geamscht, aber ich weiß nicht ob das so richtig ist. Ich arbeite zwar auch bei anderen Wikis mit aber hab hier meine ersten bilder hochgeladen, ich habe keine ahnung! ^^ --NinaCortex 14:55, 17. Nov. 2008 (UTC)